Esperando la muerte
by Valsed
Summary: La ultima batalla termino y con ello el comienzo de una nueva vida. Shun nos cuenta como fue la vida de cada uno de ellos hasta su muerte. –Terminado–
1. Capitulo 1

**Esperando la muerte**

««»»

Todas las partes están desde el punto de vista de Shun. Cada parte se referirá a solo uno de ellos, por lo que serán 6 partes.

««»»

_Era un día glorioso, los Dioses parecían celebrar su llegada a la tierra con felicidad, aunque tal vez no todos. Shun contemplaba el hermoso cielo desde uno de los balcones de la Mansión, eso le traía antiguos recuerdos de una vida de pelea y sufrimiento, pero también le hacia recordar los momentos de gloria con su hermano y amigos; hacia años que se habían ido ya la muerte les llego muy jóvenes, pero sin duda sus últimos años estuvieron llenos de alegrías, tal y como siempre lo habían deseado. Eso le hacia recordar el momento de sus partidas. Sobre todo este día donde marco el nacimiento de la Diosa Atena._

Parte 1: El retiro de una Diosa

La batalla contra Hades fue ganada por Atenea, aunque eso había causado muchas muerte, pero había algo en esta reencarnación de nuestra Diosa que las anteriores y eso era que ella fue mas humana, creció como Sahori y aunque cumplió de manera efectiva con su deber, a ella le dolía mas la perdida de sus Caballeros, y por eso pidió el permiso de Zeus para revivirlos a todos, algunos Dioses lo consideraron como un capricho y así lo comentaron a su Rey, pero Zeus conocía a su hija y no en balde era la representante de la sabiduría y las peleas justas; y le otorgo el permiso.

Sahori regreso del Olimpo con felicidad al poder regresar a todos a la vida y nos lo hizo saber, todos estabamos el Santuario donde recibimos a todos lo Caballeros de la orden. Al dejar todo en orden Sahori regreso a Japón y nosotros cinco con ella, ahí vivimos juntos mucho tiempo, hasta que cada quien tomo su propio camino, eso lleno de alegría a quien empezaríamos a llamar hermana, al acabar la guerra ella nos pidió que olvidáramos que era la reencarnación de Atenea mientras viviéramos como simples humanos y así lo hicimos, la convivencia unió mas los lazos de amistad a hermandad.

Había pasado un año de la última pelea cuando el primero de nosotros se caso, su boda, o una de sus bodas fue bendecida por Atenea a petición de todos y así ella casó a casi todos.

Pero ella en cambio no había encontrado a nadie con quien acompañar el resto de su vida, nosotros siempre la invitábamos a nuestras reuniones y fiestas siempre tratando de presentarle a alguien, pero ella los rechazaba a todos con amabilidad y firmeza. Le llegamos a preguntar por que los rechazaba a todos, pues nos entristecía verla sola, pero solo nos contestaba que no le interesaba relacionarse con nadie, ella era así feliz y no teníamos porque entristecernos por eso. No comprendíamos si era ella quien decidió eso y fue la Diosa, pero nosotros siempre confiamos en ella y viendo la seguridad con la que nos lo había dicho decidimos dejar de insistir.

Después del nacimiento del primer hijo de Seiya, Sahori nos dio una noticia que nos sorprendió a todos. Nos había heredado en vida la Compañía Graude, lo que nos dejo a todos asombrados ante tal decisión, y al preguntarle la respuesta nos dejo aun mas sorprendidos; había decidido regresar a Grecia y vivir cumpliendo su deber como Atenea, le preguntamos el porque, nos dijo que su ciclo había terminado y no había mas que hacer, prepararía todo para que las nuevas generaciones de caballeros estuvieran listos para la siguiente reencarnación que marcarían el inicio de nuevas batallas. Y sin mas se marcho a Grecia, deseándonos buena suerte y un futuro prometedor.

-¤-

_El auto que lo llevaría al aeropuerto junto con el resto de su ahora familia llego y todos abordaron el vehículo. A pesar de ya no tener la condición física de sus años de juventud, la gente aun lo respetaba no solo como uno de los 5 caballeros que sacrifico varias veces su vida por su Diosa; sino también como una persona llena de sabiduría por los años y de gran bondad. Samuel el actual presidente de la compañía Graude, le hacia recordar tanto a Seiya, su trágica muerte fue muy doloroso para todos._

Parte 2: El adiós del mas grande Héroe

Después de creerlo muerto en la batalla contra Hades, milagrosa recuperación no lleno de alegrías a todos. Pero nos sorprendió mas su cambio de actitud, siempre veíamos a un Seiya irresponsable que no media el riesgo, ahora se había vuelto mas serio y con una actitud que hacia entender que temiera morir pronto; nosotros no lo entendíamos, éramos caballeros teníamos un cosmos para defendernos y sobre todo no había enemigos a quien enfrentar, todo esto se lo hicimos saber pero, eso a él no le importaba, seguía preocupándose de todos, incluso un día llego y nos dijo que se le había declarado a Miho, porque no quería saber que murió sin haberle confesado cuanto la amaba y deseaba estar con ella.

Después de salir por 4 meses de novios Seiya nos reunió a todos para avisarnos que quería casarse el siguiente mes, y sin darnos tiempo de opinar comenzó a hablar sobe los preparativos de la boda, estaba tan emocionado que nos contagio de su alegría, aunque fue mas la alegría de verlo de nuevo con esa chispa que lo caracterizaba. Como Miho deseaba casarse a la usanza japonesa, Seiya así se lo cumplió, hubo pocos invitados, pues aunque llevábamos tiempo llevando nuestras vidas normales y conocíamos a gente nueva, Seiya y Miho decidieron que fuera una fiesta intima, y aunque fue pequeña, eso no importo al ver a los dos felices.

Seiya como todos nosotros conseguimos un buen trabajo en la Fundación, pero eso si también estudiábamos, lo que provocaba que no tuviéramos mucho dinero. Por eso Sahori se empeño en pagar toda la boda de Seiya, pero él  insistía en pagarla, pues no iban a ser muchos gastos y podía darse ese capricho, pero fue tal la insistencia de Seiya que Sahori tuvo de resignarse.

Cuando Seiya regreso de su luna de miel le pidió a Sahori si los casaba nuevamente, pues desde el principio así lo quiso él pero no quería desilusionar a Miho con su boda ideal pero durante el viaje se lo comento a su esposa y ella acepto gustosa y además de que no quería incomodarla a Sahori, pero ella acepto con mucha alegría y esa boda se realizo en Grecia ante la presencia de todos los Caballeros, a diferencia de la anterior esta fue muy formal, pero que mejor que una Diosa cercana bendiga tu boda.

Habia pasado un año de la segunda boda, cuando Seiya nos volvió a reunir esta vez para avisarnos de que seria padre, seria el primero en tener un hijo, y varios de nosotros le tuvimos un poco de envidia, aunque claro él fue el primero en casarse. Todo el parto fue normal, aunque para opinión de Seiya fue lo más estresante que haya sentido en toda su vida. Miho se veía hermosa con el pequeño Otaru en sus brazos.

Pero es saber de la partida de Sahori, Seiya se puso muy triste sobre todo por que se habían vuelto muy unidos, para cada uno el otro se había vuelto su confidente y le dolió que no le expusiera su opinión antes, pero aun mas que lo dejara. Fue difícil convencerlo de que Sahori sabia lo que hacia. Pero mas que nada fue Shiryu quien logro levantarle el ánimo. Por desgracia no duro mucho, tres meses después de saber que él y Miho esperaban a su segundo hijo, Seiya entro en estado crítico.

Él había sido siempre la esperanza de todos, el que se levantaba y seguía luchando, nunca se dejo caer por los golpes; entrenados para pelear poseíamos una excelente condición física, pero al parecer el cuerpo tiene un limite y el de Seiya ya había sobre pasado ese limite, lo que nos hizo pensar que él ya lo sabia por eso su cambio de actitud, pero se esforzó por vivir lo suficiente para disfrutar de la vida por la que tanto luchamos, y por la que tanto sufrió, incluso llegando cerca de la muerte. Seiya falleció semanas después del nacimiento de la pequeña Seika, llamada así a petición del mismo Seiya.

Miho sufrió mucho y todos estuvimos ahí para apoyarla, aunque el mayor apoyo para salir de su dolor fueron sus hijos, quien los educo con mucha entrega cumpliendo el deseo de Seiya de ver que sus hijos fueran dignos representantes de su padre.

-¤-

Por favor manden review's para saber si les gusto y quieren que lo continué, el próximo seria de Shiryu y Hyoga.


	2. Capitulo 2

**Esperando la muerte**

««»»

Gracias a Cinthia y a Shadir por sus review's

Todas las parte están desde el punto de vista de Shun. Cada parte se referirá a solo uno de ellos, por lo que serán 6 partes, cada capitulo estará formado de 2 partes.

««»»

_Se encontraba en la sala de abordaje, esperando el aviso de la salida de su avión, los pequeños estaban causando un gran alboroto y sus padres estaban desesperados por calmarlos. Shun sonreía, para él ver esas escenas familiares le llenaban el corazón de alegría. Los adultos le pedían que los ayudaran pero el se hacia el cansado para no ayudarlos, y cuando terminaban resignándose,, Shun decidía calmarlos, por extraño que parecían los pequeños siempre escuchaban al mas viejo de la familia, pues siempre los consentía y ellos lo adoraban aun cuando su cansado cuerpo no le permitía convivir tanto con ellos como quisieran. El aviso de abordar fue dado, momentos después ya todos estaban sentados en el avión. Se sentó con dos de los jóvenes que le dieron con gusto el lugar cerca de la ventana, pues conocían su gusto de contemplar el cielo, y a dicha petición lo hizo, ya en su lugar veía las nubes a su lado, le daban mucha calma y serenidad, recordó Shiryu fue de los primeros en darse cuenta de esa forma de tranquilizares que el tenia. Le dolía recordar que la muerte de Shiryu no hubiera sido tan prevenida si se hubieran enterado antes._

Parte 3: El gran sabio

La decisión de Seiya  sobre aceptar nuestros sentimientos nos influencia bastante, sobre todo a Shiryu quien en ese tiempo había eran amigos muy cercanos. Y así semanas después de que Seiya empezara a salir con Miho, Shiryu fue a los 5 picos a buscar a Shunrey, y no supimos de él hasta la boda de Seiya, y solamente porque el mismo Seiya lo busco para que fuera su padrino.

Cuando llego nos contó que se ya había confesado sus sentimientos a Shunrey y que vivían en el pueblo cercano a los 5 picos, y que deseaban casarse, pero esperaban la boda de Seiya para poder contárnoslos. Y así a días de la llegada de Seiya, Shiryu, informo la fecha de su boda que seria en 3 meses, pero cuando nos Seiya nos platico que quería volver a casarse, Shiryu propuso que fuera una boda doble y ambos aceptaron como los grandes amigos que habían sido.

Después de la boda Shiryu regreso a China, aunque todos tratamos de disuadirlo de quedarse en Japón, él ya había tomado una decisión, y Shunrey amaba mucho China como para dejarlo.

Nos manteníamos en contacto por correo, pues el lugar a donde se habían ido a vivir escasamente contaba con comodidades modernas eso incluyendo energía eléctrica y teléfono. Pero nunca faltaba la cara mensual, además de la visita que nos hizo en la boda de Hyoga, en el nacimiento de Otaru y la despedida de Sahori, pero no llego al funeral de Seiya pero cuando recibimos una carta de China informándonos del deceso de Shiryu y su esposa, nos hizo comprender el porque.

Al llegar a China para averiguar lo ocurrido, nos dijeron que una epidemia llego a esa región, los pacientes presentaban ampollas y fiebre, ellos estuvieron casi tres semanas en estado critico, pero sus esfuerzos por sobrevivir no fueron lo suficiente y por desgracia fallecieron como todos, pues no contar con las instalaciones medicas adecuadas, pero aun faltaban mas noticias, pues al parecer Shunrey llevaba 2 meses de embarazos según la autopsia, lo que nos hace suponer que ellos nunca lo supieron.

-¤-

_El avión llego sin contratiempos al aeropuerto de Atenas Grecia, los mas pequeños tuvieron que ser despertados. Un vehículo ya los esperaba para llevarlos a las cercanías del Santuario, durante el viaje, los niños que ya estaban en entrenamiento no paraban de hacerles preguntas a su "abuelo" Shun sobre los caballeros de su tiempo, pero faltaba uno de los estudiantes, Fabián que se encontraba entrenando en Siberia tal y como lo había hecho su bisabuelo Hyoga._

Parte 4: El guerrero con el corazón de cristal

Siguiendo la tradición de Seiya y Shiryu, Hyoga por fin le pidió a Ellis matrimonio, y a diferencia de las anteriores bodas esa fuera una gran fiesta, pues ambos eran muy populares, y tanto amigos como conocidos deseaban participar en el evento. También fueron los caballeros dorados, pues Hyoga apreciaba mucho a Camus y deseaba que él estuviera presente.

Hyoga no se caso bajo la bendición de Atena, no porque no quisiera, sino porque había logrado mucho éxito en su trabajo y no tenia tiempo, ese éxito laboral causo muchas fricciones en su matrimonio, era tal los problemas que durante una de sus discusiones llegaron incluso a hablar de divorcio. Ambos eran chicos que atraían mucho a la gente, y eso causaban celos entre ellos, Miho trataba de abrirle los ojos a Ellis de que Hyoga era un tipo serio, y no seria capaz de serle infiel, mientras que yo trataba de hacer entender a Hyoga que necesitaba pasar mas tiempo con su esposa.

Pero todo cambio cuando se enteraron que serian padre, Ellis había dejado de celar a Hyoga para dedicarse a cuidarse y preparar todo para su nacimiento, y Hyoga comprendió los valores familiares y dejo de trabajar tanto.

La pequeña Natasha nació un mes después de la muerte de Shiryu. Hyoga y yo nos hicimos cargo de darle digna sepultura a Shiryu y a Shunrey.

Habían pasado ya cuatro meses, cuando ambos hicieron un viaje a Siberia, era el aniversario luctuoso de la muerte de la madre de Hyoga, y como cada año nunca faltaba, pero como si el destino jugara con él, el barco en el que viajaban naufrago, Hyoga logro salvar a su hija pero no pudo hacer nada por Ellis.

Hyoga cayo en una profunda depresión, su corazón parecía no poder soportar la perdida de otro ser querido; un día con un rostro muy serio me encargo a su hija diciéndome que saldría de viaje, después me entere con una carta que había dejado, que había tomado la decisión de reunirse con su madre y su Ellis en los mares siberianos, y que dejaba a Natasha a nuestro cuidado porque todas las perdonas que él llegaba a apreciar morían por su causa, y no deseaba que le pasara lo mismo a su hija.

-¤-

Por favor manden review's para saber si les gusto y quieren que lo continué, el próximo seria de Ikki y Shun.


	3. Capitulo 3

**Esperando la muerte**

««»»

Gracias a REINA OSCURA, Shadir, Nebyura por sus review's, y aquí esta el ultimo capitulo de este fic.

««»»

_El vehículo llego a su destino, y todos sus pasajeros lo abandonaron. Desde ese punto podían ver el Santuario, ya estaban cerca de su destino, Shun era ayudado a llegar por dos de los jóvenes que ahora poseían las armaduras doradas de Libra y Capricornio, que al igual que los que estaban en entrenamiento se habían reunidos para llegar todos juntos. Mientras caminaba, Shun veía el desconcierto de los adultos, sabían que el regreso de Atena era sin lugar a dudas el comienzo de nuevas batallas y que sus hijos al decidir convertirse en Caballeros correrían altos riesgos, y sin importar que Shun tratara de animarlos ellos seguían temiendo, aunque el también temía pues en cierta forma ellos era su responsabilidad al contarle sus historias que llevaron a los chicos a desear ser caballeros como lo fueron sus "abuelos". Pero aun con el temor de ver a sus nietos sufrir lo mismo que pasaron ellos, sabia que la actual situación era completamente diferente. Un llanto llamo su atención era del pequeño Izzi de tres años que empezaba a desesperarse de que sus primos mayores le estuvieran molestando, su madre fue a consolarlo hablándoles sobre la llegada de su nuevo hermanito, a Shun le recordaba mucho a Ikki._

Parte 5: El guerrero solitario

Ikki estuvo con nosotros al principio, aunque solía irse por temporadas aunque siempre regresaba en especial en eventos donde se reunían todos, y a media reunión desaparecía; poco después descubrimos que se encontraba en secreto con Shaina. Su relación fue muy misteriosa para todos, porque aunque ya lo sabíamos todo, ellos seguían sin confesarlo y aunque vivían en la mansión con nosotros, era muy extraño verlos .

Resulto que un día en secreto pidieron a Atena unirlos en matrimonio, no deseaban una fiesta, pero querían hacer todo como se debía, a ese acontecimiento solo yo estuve presente.

A la muerte de Seiya ellos se quedaron un tiempo en Grecia, por decisión de Shaina, al parecer aun sentía algo por él, pero sin duda amaba a mi hermano era claro sus sentimientos cuando se les llegaba a ver juntos.

Venían muy seguido hasta que decidieron asentarse en Italia; a la muerte de Hyoga se quedaron con nosotros pues habían sido muchas perdidas seguidas e Ikki no quería dejarme. Ellos se veían muy felices y ya no ocultaban sus sentimientos. Se quedaron casi un año, cuando nos avisaron que tenían que regresar.

Después de esa ultima partida ya no volvimos ha saber de ellos, hasta 15 años después cuando una chica idéntica a Ikki de 14 años apareció a las puertas de la Mansión, nos contó que era hija de Ikki y Shaina, y que su padre había muerto hace 6 años como todo un guerrero, pero no explico mas, pues ella no comprendía bien como sucedió, y su madre que había salido muy mal en esa confrontación, no pudo recuperarse y la chica tuvo que hacerse cargo de cuidarla hasta hace una semana que falleció, pero antes de morir le pidió venir a buscarnos para que no se quedara sola, pero tenia el carácter de su padre y nos aclaro que solo venia por petición de su madre y que pronto se marcharía, pero logramos convencerla de que se quedara, aunque lo lograron mas sus primos que yo.

-¤-

_Sus recuerdos se detuvieron, ya habían cruzado las 12 casas y estaban frente al Santuario, ahí fue recibido por el Patriarca, los jóvenes Caballeros que venían con ellos se retiraron para ocupar su puesto en el gran salón, los estudiantes y demás invitados fueron llevados a otra sección del salón por el Caballero de Sagitario. Una vez todos retirados, el patriarca se quito su mascara para hablar con informalidad ante Shun, el ahora mas antiguo caballero. Desde hace un tiempo le pareció envidiable la longevidad que los de la raza del patriarca poseían._

_-hace mucho que no te veía, Shun- _

_-si, creo que desde que fuiste nombrado patriarca, ya hace varios años-_

_-así es, son muchos años incluso para mi-_

_-sin duda-_

_-es extraño que hayas vivido tantos años, el anterior caballero de Libra logro hacerlo pues Atena asi lo ordeno pero tu no, sobre todo porque perdistes a tus "hermanos" a tan joven edad-_

_-como dijera un escritor romano, "los amados por los Dioses mueren jóvenes"(1), y sin duda ellos ganaron el aprecio de los mismos-_

_-pero tu también estuviste con ello- Kiki vio un gesto de tristeza en la cara de Shun -... pero lo que paso con Hades lo cambio todo, no es así?-_

_-si, yo lo desprecie como Dios, y por eso perdí la gratitud de ellos, pero no me quejo, aunque me quede sin mis "hermanos", tuve muchos hijos acompañándome y de quienes cuidar; se podría decir que tuve la vida que muchos quisieran- _

_Los recuerdos llegaron de nuevo a su mente._

Parte 6: El noble guerrero

Después de la boda de Hyoga, también decidí casarme y pedí en matrimonio a Juneth, y al igual que Hyoga no fuimos bendecidos en matrimonio por nuestra Diosa, pues a partir de que me uní a Juneth muchos sucesos pasaron que por alguna u otra cosa parecía detenerlo, al final nos resignamos y solo Sahori nos deseo suerte en nuestro matrimonio para después marcharse.

Durante la repartición de sus bienes Sahori nos había dejado la mansión, mismo que se convirtió en el punto de reunión y un segundo lugar para todos. A la muerte de Seiya, Miho se fue a vivir con nosotros para ayudarla a cuidar a sus hijos. Al poco tiempo de la incorporación de Natasha a mi familia, nació mi hijo Makoto quien era idéntico a su madre, pero Juneth decía que en carácter se parecía a mi, sobre todo al ser el mas pequeño era el consentido de sus primos.

Pero por desgracia la familia se iba reduciendo, habían pasado ya 6 años, y Otaru, Seika, Natasha y Makoto iban a la misma escuela, Miho era la encargada de recogerlos, pero un día un conductor irresponsable provoco un accidente que causo la muerte de muchos incluso la de ella. En la identificación llevaba los datos de la mansión y se comunicaron ahí, el mayordomo me hablo al trabajo, avisándome que tenia que ir a identificar su cuerpo, mientras Juneth recogía a los niños que ya estaban muy asustados al llevar mucho tiempo solos en la escuela.

A su muerte me convertí en el tutor legal de Otaru y Seika y único dueño de la empresa. Así que por dinero no nos preocupamos y Juneth dejo de trabajar para hacerse cargo de los 4 chicos. Cuando llego Mariah la hija de Ikki a vivir con nosotros la convivencia de los 5 chicos llenaban de alegría mi corazón sobre todo cuando meses después, se nos notifico que Juneth padecía cáncer, luchamos contra su enfermedad por 8 años, hasta que lo inevitable llego.

Los chicos ya grandes y responsables que me llenaban de orgullo se hicieron cargo de la empresa, Seika al casarse se mudo a Alemania pues su esposo era originario de ahí, los demás se quedaron cerca a vivir con sus familiar, y tal como yo tuve la mansión yo se lo deje a Makoto y se convirtió igualmente en el punto de reunión de ellos, viví con ellos y vi nacer a mis nietos, mis bisnietos y ahora veo crecer a nuevas generaciones.

-¤-

_-y a has venido únicamente a recibir a la Diosa?- pregunto Kiki_

_Shun__ mostró una sonrisa en su arrugado rostro -no, no he venido únicamente a eso- volteo hacia otro lado -he venido a pedirle algo-_

_-puedo saber que es?- el aludido suspiro y tardo en contestar_

_-la vejez es un exceso que aumenta por días(2)-  fue lo único que dijo, pero Kiki lo entendió bien_

_Se aproximaron al cuarto donde se encontraba la reencarnación de Atena. Al ser uno de los 5 caballeros divinos tenia gran jerarquía, misma que le otorgo el patriarca cuando ocupo su lugar. Kiki se quedo en la puerta mientras Shun entraba._

_Se acerco a una cuna, donde reposaba una bebe recién nacida, Shun le toco la mejilla y sus cosmos comenzaron a hablar por ellos._

_Shun__ le pidió un deseo el cual fue aceptado, poco después Kiki entro, cargo a la bebe y ambos salieron._

_El patriarca ya con su mascara se coloco frente a los Caballeros con la bebe en los brazos, al instante todos se inclinaron en forma de reverencia, Shun se coloco a un lado y veía con felicidad a su familia al ver que claramente también mostraban el respeto a la que siempre seria para él su Diosa._

_Era 9 de Septiembre, un hermoso amanecer se podía contemplar desde el santuario, la mayoría se levantaba, los mas pequeños eran despertados sin que estos quisieran, mientras que en un cuarto donde dormía un hombre que cumpliría ese día 200 años nunca mas despertaría._

-¤-

Fin

-¤-

Agradezco a todos los que leyeron este fic, y me disculpo por haber matado a los caballeros de Bronce.

Notas:

(1). Los amados de los dioses mueren jóvenes. Plauto (Escritor romano). Esta frase fue la que me inspiro para hacer este fic.

(2). La vejez es un exceso que aumenta por días. Jardiel Poncela. (Escritor español)


End file.
